facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Oncoming Storm (Roleplay)
This is the story arc encompassing the 8 years leading up to the Jedi Rebellion of 307 NE. Plot summary The story begins in 299 NE in a hospital somewhere in Korriban City. Jedi Knight Karys Scurro is informed by a nurse that his dying Master wishes to see him one last time. She attempts to comfort the young man before showing him to his Master's room. Solemnly, the Jedi enters the room of Jedi Master Vail Morock, who lay dying in the bed. But the moment the Jedi Knight closes the door, his demeanor shifts from withered and sad to cold. His eyes change from brown to sulfurous yellow and he is revealed to be a Sith Lord. His Master's eyes change as well revealing him to be a secret Sith Lord now referred to as Darth Signus. He asks Karys, who now goes by the name Darth Shado, if he is sad to see his Master die. Shado responds coolly that he, Signus, taught him never to mourn the death of a rival. But he admits that he will regret no longer having Signus's wisdom and counsel to draw upon for the coming events. Signus tells Shado that it is now up to him to fulfill the destiny Darth Azeroth set forth nearly three centuries before. He then tells Shado to kill him, wishing to die on his own terms. Shado obliges and Signus, understanding the importance of this final lesson, never breaks eye contact with his Apprentice as Shado squeezes the remaining life out of him. Signus's eyes revert back to their original blue and the Sith Lord is finally dead. Shado mentally notes what a pity it will be that his Master will only ever be remembered as a kindly old Jedi Master. Shado, now reverting back to Jedi Knight Karys Scurro, seeks out the nurse and informs her that Jedi Master Morock has died. He then leaves the hospital and sets off for Earth to inform the Jedi Council in person. One year later, Jedi Knight Scurro is called into the Jedi Council Chambers on Earth, where he is promoted to the rank of Jedi Master. He is then given his old Master's position as chief advisor on Sith matters to the High Council, a post which he accepts with great enthusiasm. On Korribanos, Emperor Vartan Walker, otherwise known as Darth Lycan, has an argument with his daughter, Arika. She is seemingly unwilling or uninterested in rising through the Sith ranks. Her Master claims that she has no ambition at all. As she is the eldest of Lycan's two daughters and heir to the Imperial Throne, Lycan demands that she find some ambition and work on her advancement. He is outraged that she has yet to be Named and cannot fathom why she seems to care so little for her future responsibilities. Elsewhere, on the Confederate world Aduro, the Confederate Jedi High Council convenes and a member brings forth his account of a dark vision, one foretelling of potential war in the future. The Jedi Grand Master, Belinda Fader, seems to dismiss the idea, but secretly ruminates over it with some worry. Another year passes uneventfully before Jedi Master Scurro, secretly the Sith Lord Darth Shado, decides the time has come to set the ball rolling. He presents to the Jedi High Council of Earth the tale of a vision he had, though in reality no such vision ever existed. In this vision, which he described as an oncoming storm, he supposedly witnessed a growing darkness on the horizon, a sensation that the galaxy was preparing for bitterly dark times. He claimed, however, that the visions were not time-specific and that it was possible whatever he was sensing was decades or even centuries away. In response to what he claimed he sensed, Master Scurro suggested the Jedi begin immediate preparations to counter the coming darkness, a response which fellow Jedi Master Tessek vehemently opposed. Tessek, being a somewhat rigid follower of the traditional Jedi teachings, felt that preemptive action, even mere preparations, was highly inappropriate and not along the Jedi path. The two Masters pitched arguments back and forth until finally, Grand Master Jerome Loss stepped in on Scurro's side and proclaimed his support of Master Scurro's suggestion. Secretly, Scurro delighted in the debate. Undoubtedly there would be those who took up Master Tessek's side and as long as there was debate, the matter would sit unresolved. It was his hope that the Jedi would remain entangled in discussion until it was too late for any preparations to make a difference. Appearances *Selene Walker (Dark Knight) *Roranicus Pondicus (Imperial Moff) *Fritz Gorgarian (Imperial Moff) *Varity Zinj (Imperial Grand Moff) *Loran Garno (Korribanosian Jedi Grand master) *Mon'kal'Mari (Jedi Master) *Darth Siegeus (Sith Lord) *Ghent Dex (Imperial Trade Federation Viceroy) *Aila Yvgenni (Imperial Supreme Commander) *Zev Kokran (Imperial Grand Admiral) |creatures= *Aduro Hunting Fowl (mentioned only) |droids=*STH Advanced Training Droid |events=*Death of Darth Signus *Promotion of Karys Scurro |locations=*Korribanos **Imperial Palace ***Grand Vizier's Office **Sith Temple *Earth **Jedi Autonomous Region ***Jedi High Council Chambers *Aduro **Grand Forest of Aduro **Unified Jedi Temple (mentioned only) *Olympus Star Destroyer (mentioned only) |organizations=*The Galactic Empire **Imperial Military Order *The Jedi Order *Azeroth's Sith Order *Confederate Jedi Order *Stonewall Federation *Empire of Barsus (mentioned only) *United Nations of Tyranny (mentioned only) |species=*Human *Naiekwo *J'arakan *Tavi'i *T'odessi *Ulutki |vehicles=*Personal spacecraft |technology=*Lightsaber *Training remote |miscellanea=*Glowlamp }} Category:Roleplay article